


Too Many Yu(u)ris

by agrajag



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "I was thinking... I should change my name again.""Yuri, we've been over this," Otabek said. He tried as hard as he could to not sound annoyed. He wasn't, really, but itwaslate. "Just because Yuri is usually a boy's name, it doesn't make you any less genderfluid."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to fruition because I had basically this exact conversation with a friend when I was talking about the years I presented as male and I got mad because I went by a common name like Matt. Lol.

It hadn't been their first conversation - watching the sun set over Barcelona - or the second - drinking their tea in the little cafe - but it had been early on in their friendship that Yuri had nervously told Otabek through a computer screen that may have pixelated his face slightly but did nothing to hide his blush.

"I'm trans," he said. At first he had said it so fast that Otabek couldn't understand, but he had waited until Yuri was comfortable enough to repeat himself.

"I'm trans. I was, uh, assigned female at birth, but I'm a boy. I _am_ a boy."

"Thank you for trusting me," Otabek had said.

Yuri had smiled so brightly, Otabek had wished he wasn't so far away so he could hug him.

That had been five years ago. Much had changed since then, but Otabek continued to be part of Yuri's support system. (Since, thankfully, he had become comfortable talking to Yuuri and Viktor.) Otabek was there for Yuri when he decided to cut his hair that he'd been growing for nearly a decade and, subsequently, he was there for Yuri every time he regretted that decision. (Otabek quickly learned that there'd always be days when Yuri wouldn't be happy with his hair and he had become an expert in those particular pep talks.) He was there when Yuri started questioning his gender identity "yet again, for fuck's sake" as he had put it which had led to many problems such as if he should continue hormone therapy (yes) and if he should use different pronouns (no).

Through it all, Otabek was proud to stay by Yuri's side. Sometimes even, when their schedules finally aligned, quite literally. It was a warm summer night during a visit to Russia, and they had finally gone to bed after a full day of skating, that Yuri turned over and poked Otabek's forehead. 

"Beka, you awake?"

"Well, now I am."

Yuri ignored the complaint. "I was thinking... I should change my name again."

"Yuri, we've been over this," Otabek said. He tried as hard as he could to not sound annoyed. He wasn't, really, but it _was_ late. "Just because Yuri is usually a boy's name, it doesn't make you any less genderfluid."

"No, I know that," Yuri said with a grumble. Even in the darkness, though, Otabek could see his smile. He would remind Yuri as many times as he needed, and they both knew that. "It's just... why did I pick Yuri? There's too many Yuris!"

This wasn't how Otabek had expected this conversation to go.

"You mean you and Katsuki?" he asked cautiously.

"I believe _you_ mean Katsuki-Nikiforov." Yuri didn't sound defensive at the mention of Katsuki, which was a good sign. This wasn't about their so-called rivalry that even the press didn't buy anymore. Otabek didn't have to worry about handling it gently.

"Too long to say," he said as he turned over, pulling the sheet with him. He ducked his head underneath and hoped he'd be able to go back to sleep.

"Anyway, that's still one too many."

No such luck.

"Did you really want to change your name again?" Otabek asked as he popped his head back out.

Yuri started down at the mattress and cracked his knuckles as he thought about his answer. It was a nervous habit he had picked up recently that Otabek was hoping he could help break.

Yuri eventually stopped fidgeting and looked up at Otabek. "No. Not really."

"Okay. And if you ever did, I'll be here for you, alright?"

Otabek tried to slide over so he could hug Yuri, who put up a fight that, at this point, was just reflex since he had become comfortable with physical affection. It ended with the two of them tangled up in the sheet and Otabek had to carefully unravel themselves as if they were trapped in a string of fairy lights. Otabek got his hug. He laid back down and closed his eyes once Yuri did the same. Some time passed. Yuri was restless for awhile before settling down with his head resting on Otabek's chest. He could finally sleep again. 

"It's just that..." Yuri trailed off and, this time, Otabek did sight "Shut up, Beka. I just wish I had been more creative when I picked my name."

"You're creative on the ice," Otabek pointed out. "You don't have to be creative everywhere else."

Yuri hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right," he said.

"And if it helps, I really like your name."

"You're just saying that so you can go to sleep," Yuri accused as he lightly pushed Otabek's shoulder.

They both knew that wasn't entirely true.

Yuri kissed Otabek's cheek before laying down again, a whispered 'thank you' almost lost to the night, but Otabek heard it. He pulled Yuri closer with an equally quiet 'youre welcome' and finally was able to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just typed this all up on my tablet since certain my laptop is out of commission again and I am so proud of myself.


End file.
